The Dark Triforce A Dark Link Story
by Jackiras94
Summary: The beginning of a life changing, soul altering journey between The Shadow of The Hero of Time and The Demi Lightning Goddess. Does the Shadow really have a heart or is he just playing the Demi goddess? Find out here!


**_This is one of my stories that I wrote when I was on as JackirasRebirth. I'm just going to re write it on fanfiction with a much better and more juicy storyline than originally intended. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 1: The meeting  
_**

**It was another quiet day in the prison of Twilight. The clouds outside of my window were dark and foreboding, and yet at the same time they had a majestic beauty of darkness and welcoming. It started to rain softly I noticed, the soft pitter patter becoming an all out storm within moments, and I groaned. _Not again! Now it's going to be cold AND wet in here. *sigh*_ Just as I thought this, the ceiling began to leak and it streamed down onto my head, trickling down my neck. I growled and stood up, moving my bed closer to the bars and sitting down with a huff, looking out of the window miserably.**

**The guard walked by a few minutes later, and I said to him softly, "Hey, would you mind please fixing this roof? It's going to be another wet night and I really hate water." The guard snickered at me and said, "Well get used to it. Damn you just got here a week ago and you're already complaining." Another snicker. "Pff some twilight being you are." I glared at him and before he could laugh again, my hand shot through the bars and gripped his thin throat. "Let's just get something straight. I don't even need to be here. I was falsely accused of destroying those towns in Hyrule and I will not be wrongly mistreated while I am here. I am a twilight being of LIGHTNING not WATER, so obviously a leaking roof is an issue for someone of my kind. Now be a dear," I gripped harder causing his face to turn purple and making him thrash even more from a lack of oxygen, "and fix. My. Roof." I threw him backwards and he crashed into the neighboring cell. The occupant woke with a start and then growled at me, snapping it's dog like snout at me and growling "Watch where you throw your toys. I'm trying to sleep here." I shrugged in apology and the guard stood. He was gasping and sputtering while yelling, "You will regret this girly! I'll make sure you sleep with the twilit eels!" I smirked and narrowed my eyes. "Yeah? You and what army?" Glaring, he walked off and then slammed the door. "AND WHAT ABOUT MY ROOF!" I yelled. No one replied except for a few growls from the other occupants, and a voice from my right.**

**"Hey, shut up will you? I'm trying to sleep and you're not helping the process." Said the tired voice from the cell next to me. I leered at the wall and kicked it as hard as I could, my steel-toed boot colliding with it and causing a crack almost instantly. After clearing away some of the rubble with another huff, there was now at least a face sized hole in the wall and I was able to see into the other cell. "Well, why don't you make me? I'm sure that we have all had a bad week, why not make it a bit more worse off?" I growled, my green eyes flashing gold, a trademark of the _latores fulmine _or "Lightning Bearers".The cell next to me was completely dark, and there wasn't even a door or a window. A pair of deep red eyes opened on the other side and found me almost immediately. They were slitted in the center like a goat's and the color of the setting sun in the afternoon. The pressure shifted and my eyes widened as I yelped and jumped back, a hand that had shot out of the hole suddenly there where a half a second ago, my throat was. It was swathed in a black gauntlet that was stained with a deep color and reeked of blood and death. The eyes were closer now and I could slightly see a face if I squinted. It was a man, with pale silver gray hair and red eyes gleaming through his long bangs. He withdrew his hand and said, "Well, at least you have fast reflexes." His voice was deep but it was soft as well, resonating off the walls.**

**I straightened and crossed my arms, taking a firm stance. "Hmpf. Nice to meet you too." He gave a wolfish grin and his eyes glinted with a dark humor. "So, what are you, who are you and why are you here any way? I've never met someone like you before." I asked curiously. I truly had never met a twilight being with eyes like his, which was shocking since almost every twilight being had shades of red eyes, but not as deep and slitted as his. All humor drained from his face and it became dark. _OK wrong question._ I thought wearily, eyeing him. "I am a shadow." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind me. He wrapped a strong arm around my throat and another pinning my arms against my front. I gasped in shock and gagged as he pulled. _Damn he is fast. But I'm faster._ Grunting, I lifted my right foot and slammed it down on his, making him growl in surprise. His grip loosened slightly and I thrust my arms forward and my hips back, breaking his hold. Moving fast, I elbowed him in the face and back fisted him into the wall, snapping his head back. He recovered faster than I thought though and grabbed my extended arm before I could retract and he spun me, twisting my arm behind my back, wrenching me to the floor onto my knees and pushing me into the wet cobblestone. Before he could go for my other arm, I reached it back and grabbed hold of his hair, giving him a shake before flipping him over me and breaking his arm hold. When he hit the cell door with a crash, I let go of his hair and darted backward into the farthest corner of the cell and crouched facing him on my fingertips and knees, fire in my eyes and making sparks of blue electricity jump off of my skin and light the dim cell. The man recovered and shook his head before he looked up and lifted an eyebrow at me. "Well, that might not be such a good idea, seeing as your cell is wet." I blinked and that was all the time he needed before he disappeared and reappeared in my face, slamming me into the corner of the cell on my back and straddling my waist while he gripped my arms tightly against the stone wall. I struggled but to no avail, his upper body strength overpowering me and I glared at him from behind a small curtain of my black hair, conceding that the fight was over.**

**At his grin, I puffed my hair out of my face and glowered. He said with a chuckle, "I can come and go anywhere I please, at any time. It's what I do. And as for my name? You'll just have to wait on that one. Reason why I'm here? I'm bored. What are you, who are you and what are you doing here?" he whispered in my ear, leaning close enough that I could smell him. He smelled of winter nights and darkness. Swallowing, I said with as much pride as I could, trying to have my voice not shake, "I am a_ latores fulmine, and _you do not scare me Shadow. As for my name_, _you're just going to have to find that part out. I'm only here because I was wrongfully accused of murder. And would you please _get off of me now_?" I said straining as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position. A light smirk appeared on his face and I paled at the beauty of the dangerous creature before me. The crashes and the fighting had alerted the other occupants of our cell block and they were chanting "Kill kill kill!" to the Shadow and he looked back at them curiously. "Kill her? Should I really?" They roared and cheered for the aspect of blood and my heart rate sped up, adrenaline singing through my veins. He turned back to me and then he clucked his tongue, silencing the spectators, leaving only the sound of my trilling heart and our soft breaths. "My sweet, it looks like we are going to have to finish our little tumble at a much later date. The guards are closing in. Till next time." He said grinning down at me, his hellish eyes glittering with anticipation and his hair brushed my cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He suddenly disappeared and I was alone once again in my little cell, the hole in the wall gone.**

**When the guards reached my cell, I had recognized the guard that I had almost maimed and he pointed a rage shaking finger at me. I looked at the other guards and they seemed bored, wanting to get this over with. I stood up and shook off awkwardly, shrugging off their now attentive stares. Putting on an angelic face of pure sweetness, I said softly, "May I help you sirs?" my voice had taken on a very soft quality that made me seem young and innocent. The guards looked convinced, but the angry one just growled. "This guard tells us that you harmed him miss. Is this true?" said one of the other guards, eyeing my slightly battered and now wet state. I put on a shocked face and said, "N-no sir I would never! I simply asked if he wouldn't mind repairing my roof. You see, its leaking something awful and I have a really big problem with water, seeing as to what I am." I said looking down. Through my lashes, I saw the guards' faces, registering that they didn't care any more and would leave the matter be. However, the one I had grabbed was sputtering with rage and disbelief, slamming the butt of his spear into my cell door and exclaiming "Lies! The bitch is a menace and should sleep with the eels!" Truly startled, I jumped back and gasped. My long black hair had fallen over my emerald green eyes and I held one of my arms to my side. The guards nodded and one of them said, "Well then, I suppose tomorrow we will have someone repair it while you are in the work yard." Dismay dropped my mask and I squeaked out, "But at this rate my entire cell will be filled with water!" The guards shrugged and the aggressive one stood fuming but wickedly satisfied. "You're going to have to deal with it for tonight Ms..." I sighed in defeat and said softly, "Luminosità Cielo. Please call me Lumina." Nodding, the guards then turned around and walked out. The one guard still glared at me and said "I'll make your time here hell little witch. No one mocks Gilron Tilln and gets away with it." I smiled up at him, my voice and expression catty. "I will welcome it. No one wrongly accuses me and throws me in a leaky cell." We stared for a little while longer and then he huffed, smacking my bars again then saying, "Lights out!" And then we were swathed in darkness, the sound of his foot steps louder as he walked to the door and slammed it shut and locked it.**

**(Shadow)**  
**I was smirking to myself at how easily she was able to toy with the guards. This 'Lumina' might be worth taking for the road, if she can survive long enough. When the darkness was complete, I listened to the semi perfect silence and sighed, bored again. Moving to sit down on my bed I winced, my neck sore from her blows and my back aching slightly from hitting the bars. Being reduced to parlor tricks because of the magical barrier that was placed on the prison cell was hell when it came to the need to heal and when I was in Lumina's cell it was only slightly more improved. _What to do, what to do._ Now that I know I have such an entertaining guest next door, I might as well reacquaint myself properly. An evil smile creased my face and I sighed in anticipation, feeling myself shutter and get excited. Finally, someone to play with that won't die easily. It had been awhile since anyone like that has come along, excluding my other self. I couldn't really destroy myself without really killing me, now could I? Smiling and giving a chuckle as I remembered her spirit and youth, I laid down cautiously and interlaced my fingers behind my head, crossing my legs and relaxing against the hard mattress. Maybe tomorrow. _The guards said she would be going to the work yard; I might as well go too._ And with that thought, I settled into sleep.**

**^_^ So! That was chapter one! I'm not sure if it will work, but I'm going to try and post pictures of the characters so far. And because you guys are all smart, I'm sure you've figured out who the shadow is. If you didn't then you obviously didn't read teh title. I'll have this stuff up soon! Please rate, message and comment! Russia Loves You. :)**


End file.
